


Absence makes the heart grow fonder

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Absence, Daydreaming, Drabble, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alia hadn't counted on just how much she would miss Beryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence makes the heart grow fonder

Alia hadn't counted on just how much she would miss Beryl. They'd been apart before, of course, but it felt different now that things were more serious between them. She thought about commandeering the book for a love letter, but she didn't want everyone else reading what she really wanted to say. Instead she imagined arriving home, surprising Beryl with booze and presents, and then throwing all that aside for some desperate 'making up for lost time' sex. Most of all, though, she wanted to hear Beryl ask her, teasingly, "who did you miss most?" and to answer, wholeheartedly, "you."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
